Not Scared of Our Love
by LCHime
Summary: Shawn wants to prove to his lover Mark AKA The Undertaker that he isn't scared of him and wants to always be with him the only way how. Let Mark top. Shaker Love in the house. Read and Comment thank you Happy Birthday The MVP Of The WSFA


_LC's Notes: Yuppers the first of I hope many Shaker fics from me. This came to me during work. And its a gift to the Great MVP of The WSFA and of course the rest of the group as well since they love this pairing. It is M rated okay?_

_It started when the superstars found out I was dating the Undertaker...._

"Really, Shawn you are dating Mark? I heard he is a terrible boyfriend to have." said Randy Orton chatting to Shawn backstage. "I thought you would be with Hunter for sure."

Shawn was used to hearing this sort of thing the truth of it was that Mark never had a real boyfriend when he did they would back out the first or second week of dating it was hard for him.

They got scared of him easily due to the clothes he wore and what not.

So when Shawn asked him out he was already for Shawn to break up with him.

Shawn looked Randy straight in the eye. "And I heard that dating Cena gives you harpies." as Shawn left in a huff.

Randy's eyes wide. "WHAT?! John, I need to speak with you." as he ran off to find his soon to be ex boyfriend.

Shawn sighed shaking his head trying to find his boyfriend when he saw his best friend hanging with Jeff Hardy.

"Hunter, Jeff." waved Shawn with a smile.

"Oh Shawn we just saw Mark he is at the car waiting for you. He seems really upset." said Jeff holding Hunter's hand.

"Shawn, prove to Mark tonight that you trust him and not scared of him." said Hunter looking at Shawn seriously.

"How?"

"Be Mark's bitch. Let him Dom you that may be the only way to show him that you are not scared of him."

Shawn thought about it and got rock hard in less then a min. "GOTTA GO!" he yelled Shawn rushing out with a flushed face.

"Hunt, you know that is going too far." smiled Jeff.

"If I know Shawn and I know I do he will be just fine. They will become very close by the end of the night."

Shawn sees Mark waving at him sighing.

"What's wrong, Mark?" he asked giving him a kiss.

"The new superstars got scared of my outfit and make up. And ran off. Sigh I hate this, Shawn."

as Mark got on his motorbike with Shawn climbing on.

"Mark, when we get home I wanna do something with you."

"What is it Shawn?"

"I want to prove to you that I am not scared of you by you doming me." smiled Shawn snuggling his back.

Mark blushes hard and drives way past the normal speed limit to their home. Once there Shawn bows and kisses at Mark's feet.

"Master Undertaker, I'm your slave please use me however you wish." begged Shawn getting on his knees.

Mark was speechless he never felt so wanted before in his life. He grabbed onto Shawn and pulled him into a hug. _"After this moment Shawn you are my slave till I say otherwise." _he whispered into Shawn's ear.

Shawn nodded and kissed him as he felt Mark throw him onto the bed with a loud thud.

"Where do you keep your goods, Slave?" he asked as he eyes glowed dark.

"Under the bed, Master." blushed Shawn enjoying this already.

Mark left for a few moments and came back naked only wearing his Black Undertaker Jacket and Hat. Holding a long black whip.

"Stay still, Slut." growled Mark putting the chains on Shawn's arms binding him to the bed.

All Shawn could do was obey and listen and take it.

"I am not scared of you, Master Undertaker."

"You sure about that?"

"I will make sure that I prove to you that I am not."

Mark smirked at Shawn seeing all chained up turned him on so deeply.

"_I gotta get him naked and then start my fun." _he thought taking off Shawn's clothes slowly noticing he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Well, my Pet you really are a slut look at you not wearing any underwear." Mark laughed.

"I just wanted to surprise you that's all." smiled Shawn

_He won't be smiling for long._

Mark grabs a cock ring from the box. "Now my pet you will wear this till I take it off of you understand?" as he snaps it onto Shawn's now wet slick cock.

Shawn nods. "What can I do to you, Master?" he asked with those deep blue eyes of his looking into Mark's soul.

Mark thought about that and then kneed before Shawn. "Suck my cock, Slut." he demanded.

Shawn leaned forward and started to suck a little at a time. As he went on he heard the rewarding sound of Mark moaning Shawn's name.

Mark stood tall grabbing the anal beads _These could be fun. _He thought lubing them up.

Shawn watched the scene and shook a little bit _I am not scared I love Mark he won't hurt me too much. I can take it._

Mark had a wicked smile waving the beads at Shawn thrusting them inside him.

Shawn jumps up at the pain and pleasure. "MASTER!!" he yelled.

He put his hand on Shawn's head. "Its alright I promise. Its only so I can open you wide for the main event of course." he smirked.

Shawn stared at Mark's cock. "I can't believe how huge that is, Master please show me who I belong to. Please?"

Mark laughed and grabbed a handful of Shawn's hair roughly. "Oh really now, Slut?"

Shawn nodded with a serious look on his face. "I want it hard and rough I don't care how it hurts. All that matters to me is that my master loves me and only me. Forever."

Mark was taking out the beads roughly out of Shawn when he heard those words in his serious and not sugary voice.

"Shawn?" he asked.

"Master Undertaker, please now?" Shawn begged.

Mark couldn't hold back as he broke the cliffs on Shawn and and threw him down on the bed leaving marks all over his body. "Shawn...Shawn...My Shawn...." he said into Shawn's chest crying.

Shawn didn't understand why was Mark crying? He felt Mark shake on his chest.

He watched as his lover and for now his master take off the lustful yet painful cock ring and throw it on the ground with a loud thud.

"Mark, what's wrong?"

"The first time..." he started as he shook more.

"Huh?"

Mark pulls Shawn into a hug. "This is my first time making love. I always wanted it to be with someone I love most and Shawn, you are the one person in the whole universe that has never been once scared of me. I love you, I love you so much, Shawn. Please don't ever go away." as tears fell down his face.

"Mark..." as Shawn kissed Mark's forehead. "I love you too. But you better stop crying though." as he laughed.

"Why?" as Mark tilted his head.

"Or else I will..." as he holds Mark's face licking Mark's tears away hearing Mark laugh.

"Shawny, Shawny stop it that tickles ahh." as he kept laughing as Shawn fell off the bed laughing too as they looked at each other naked.

"Wasn't I supposed to fuck you by now?" asked Mark blinking

"That's right." smiled Shawn being sly holding Mark's cock giving it a smile kiss.

"Hello,Marky's Cock I'm Shawn and I love the person that you are attached to. I hope we can get along great." as he sat on top of it taking it all in.

"AHHH Shawn, so tight..." as Mark howled feeling Shawn's tight heat all around him and it felt amazing.

"Mark, please watch how much I love you." as Shawn bounced on his dick making his ass tighter loving the feel of Mark's dick deeply inside him.

"Shawn, if you keep tighting your ass I won't last very long." as Mark kept panting shaking his head feeling his sweat on his face making him shake and get goosebumps.

"I don't care, Mark I want you to come inside me hard and don't hold back on me." as Shawn thrust ed himself faster and faster feeling Mark get to the part of climax.

"I...Can't...Hold...On...Any...Longer...OH OH GOD SHAWN!!" as he exploded deep within Shawn feeling like a king as he held Shawn staying inside him.

Shawn smiled at Mark seeing him so flushed and tired he grabbed Mark's hand and placed it on his cock. "You feel that, Mark? That's my feelings for you at the fullest. And I want you to make me cum."

Mark felt Shawn's hard cock in his hand and went up and down on it to the point where Shawn came with a deep smile licking Mark's hand.

"Wow I taste yummy here Mark have some." as Shawn made Mark taste it too seeing Mark have a serious smile on his face.

"Shawn?"

"Yes?" he asked pulling out a box of cookies and cleaning up their little sexy mess.

"I need to ask you something before we go to sleep for the night." helping him clean grabbing a small box to the side.

Shawn turned to Mark and sat down on the bed holding his Taker bear close to him.

"Sounds serious, Taker-bear let's listen." as he looked at Mark.

"I know we have only been together for a little while but I just wanted to know if maybe just maybe you would maybe marry me..." he said in a very low quiet voice.

Shawn leaned forward. "I'm sorry, Mark I didn't catch that what?"

"Will you marry me..." he asked again very very quietly.

"Hmm?"

Mark stood up and stared at Shawn. "Shawn Michaels, will you marry me?" he yelled panting out of breath holding the ring out for Shawn.

Shawn filled his face up with tears nodding his head yes to Mark. "Yes." as he felt Mark place the ring on his finger.

They fell into the bed together as Shawn snuggled on Mark. "I love you, Marky." kissing him hugging his left side.

"And I love you too, Shawny." as Mark sighed a happy sigh falling asleep.

_There has only been one man who has never been scared of me and that's my husband Shawn Michaels. And I love him forever and always._

_Me: Finally all done before Erin's birthday Thank God._

_Shawnmuse: That was amazing I didn't see that ending coming at all._

_Takermuse drinking tea: Me either I really enjoy it._

_Kevinmuse passing more tea around: So what's next, LC?_

_Me: Well I wanna write another EV fic but..._

_Ericmuse: Really? DO I top? Please tell me that I do._

_Me: The next one you sort of top but so does Vince._

_Vincemuse: How does that work._

_Me smiling: You will see but next time is "A Blond's Love for two" which is Christian, Jericho and Edge first threesome fic. WOOOO_

_Edgemuse: Look forward to it._

_Huntermuse: What is this an Anime now?_


End file.
